The present invention relates to a materials flow system for an automatic warehouse.
A stacker crane having a movable frame carrying locked forks into and out of a storage rack with the forks being changeable in their direction of sliding is known by U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,790. However, according to the prior art, either an intermediate product or a finished product is transferred by the single reciprocation of the stacker crane so that a complete transfer between intermediate product and finished product requires at least two shifting operations.